


Trobed short stories

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, In Love, M/M, Pet Names, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories I wrote
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_**It's always been him** _

**Troy's Pov**

She glided her tongue along my bottom lip asking for an entrance, I hesitated at first but then accepted, she ran her hand down my body and palmed my crotch.

“Ahh fuck A-Abed.” I moaned. 

She pulled away quickly and looked at me.

“Troy, what the fuck was that?” Britta mumbled.

My face was burning, did I seriously just moan my best friend's name?

“I-I um I- don’t k-know.” I stuttered out. 

“You love him don’t you?” She whispered.

“Britta, I-“ I couldn’t manage to get words out, she was right, I did love him, I’ve always loved him.

“It’s okay, just as long as he makes you happy, I’ve never seen two people who had a stronger connection than you two, go for it, Troy.” She smiled.

“He probably doesn’t feel the same,” I muttered.

“Trust me, he definitely does.” She said.

“Are you okay though?” I asked.

“I’m fine, if we're being honest, I think I still have feelings for Jeff,” Britta mumbled.

“I think you two would be good together.” I smiled.

“And I think you and Abed are perfect for each other!” She beamed.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

“I do too.” 

_**No more hiding** _

_**(High school au)** _

**Troy's Pov**

“What’s wrong with me?” Abed mumbled as tears began to form in his eyes.

“Nothing Abed! You’re perfect.” I assured him.

“If I’m perfect, then why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why don’t you want to be with me? Why do you like Britta? Is she perfect too? More perfect than me?” Abed asked.

“Abed,” I said softly.

“What?” 

I reached out and put my hand on his cheek gently wiping a tear away with my thumb. 

“You are the most perfect person I’ve ever laid eyes on.” I whispered.

He looked up at me, more tears formed in his eyes. 

“Then why won’t you just love me?” He cried.

“I do. I do love you, more than anything but.” I said.

“But what?” He sniffed.

“Abed, I wish I could wake up every morning with you lying next to me, I wish I could grow old with you and be by your side for the rest of my life, I wish I could kiss you and call you mine but I can’t, my dad would kill me, literally kill me, I wouldn’t have a place to live, I think you kinda know this but I haven’t really ever said it out loud, I’m gay, something you don’t know is, Britta and I never liked each other, I begged her to fake date me so people wouldn’t find out the truth, I’m so fucking in love with you.” I ranted.

Abed wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my body against his.

” You don't have to tell your dad, we could keep us a secret and what if we got our own place? We are almost done high school and we don’t have to worry about college yet, let's just live, I have money saved up, we can get a tiny place and really make it our own, no more hiding, no more being people we aren't, we can be ourselves, we can be together.”

I smiled weakly at him and he pressed a kiss to my temple.

“Okay, let's do it, I love you,” I whispered.

“We are going to have the coolest apartment, I promise things will be okay, and I love you too. ” He replied, pulling me close to his chest. 

_**I'll stay, for you.** _

**Troys Pov**

__

“Troy?” Abed shakily said. 

“Yes?” I answered gently rubbing my thumb over his knuckles.

“Tell me you don’t love me, tell me you don’t love me and I’ll let you get on that boat and sail the world.” Abeds eyes were filled with pain and brokenness, I could tell he was trying his hardest to hold back tears.

“Abed,” I said quietly.

“Say it, Troy. Say you don’t love me. Then I’ll be able to let you go.” He muttered.

“Abed, you know I love you. I’ve always loved you. I always will.” I said softly.

Abed didn’t speak for a moment, his gaze just became more pained and broken. 

“I love you too. I’m really in love with you Troy, but I wish I wasn’t.” He whispered and broke eye contact.

“Why?” I questioned.

“Because then maybe I’d be able to let you go, it’s so hard, I want you to go, I swear, I’m just afraid if you do then you’ll forget about me and find someone better. Li-Like my m-mom did.” His voice broke at the end and he choked on a sob.

“Baby, I could never, you are the absolute best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re so goddamn perfect and I don’t deserve you, you are my favourite thing on this earth, I’m so lucky to be able to call you mine. Fuck I’m literally so lucky just to see your smile, it’s so beautiful, you’re so beautiful.” I said squeezing his hand a little. 

Abed nodded and fell into my embrace. 

His body trembled in my arms and he sobbed quietly into my shirt. 

“I’m really going to miss you.” He whimpered. 

“I’ll stay, I will, I’ll stay for you, I know Pierce wants me to find myself, but I did find myself, I found exactly what I need and that’s you, you’re all I need.” I said, beginning to cry myself.

“Darling, I don’t want to hold you back,” Abed whispered against my chest.

“It isn’t like that at all baby, I’m so fucking happy with you, you make me so happy. I don’t need anything else.” 

Abed lifted his head and his teary eyes met mine.

“Only you baby, it will always be you,” I whispered.

Abed weakly smiled and leaned in to kiss me, the kiss was gentle and filled with love. When he stopped kissing me he just rested his forehead against mine. 

“Let’s go cuddle, I want to hold you and never let you go,” I mumbled.

“That sounds perfect.” He laughed wetly 


	2. more short stories

_**I love you** _

**Troys pov**

“You’re so perfect Troy, you’re so perfect it hurts, I can barely go a day without you, how am I supposed to go a year? I want to be with you every second, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Abed’s voice shook and tears brimmed his eyes.

“Abed,” I whispered.

“You taught me how to be a part of the world, you made me feel things I’ve never felt before, you make me so happy, I don’t want to lose that. I don’t want to lose you. I love you, Troy, I’m in love with you.” Abed cried unable to hold his tears back anymore.

I reached for his hand and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. 

“You’re so gorgeous you know that? Your eyes are so gentle and mysterious, your voice is so beautiful, your laugh is my favourite thing ever, I wish I could listen to it on repeat. I fall in love with you more and more each second.” I said.

Abed choked back a sob.

“I hate this, I hate that it always has to be like this, we finally figure out that we’ve both always loved each other and now I’m going to lose you. Why does a confession always have to be before someone leaves or dies? Why couldn’t I have just had you? we could’ve been together all along. I could have been kissing you and just holding you in my arms. I could’ve told you every day how much you mean to me, you mean everything to me, Troy, you’re my everything.” Abeds voice was weak and strained.  I opened my arms and he fell into my embrace. He tightly gripped my shirt and his body trembled in my arms. I hurt him, I hurt the most important person in my life. 

“I’m so sorry Abed, I’m so fucking sorry.” 

_**How could you?** _

_ Abeds pov _

“I just need to grab my phone from the study room then do you want to watch Kick Puncher at the apartment?” Troy asked.

“Yeah! Of course! I’ll just come with you.” I said following Troy in the direction of the study room. 

Troy opened the door and he and I walked in, so that’s why Mitchell hasn’t been answering my texts. 

I starred at Mitchell, my boyfriend, kissing another boy and I felt a sharp pain in my heart. 

Troy threw his bag on the ground and Mitchell quickly pulled away from the other boy and looked at me.

“I’m sorry Abed.” He said quickly. 

I didn’t speak. 

“How could you?” Troy mumbled tears brimming his eyes.

“How could you throw away someone so perfect? I’d kill for that! I’d kill for him. I’d do fucking anything for him. He’s perfect. How could you give that up? You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted what you guys had, the way he looked at you, the way you made him smile, I wanted to be the one who did that for him! I swear I’d do anything just to be able to call him mine. What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Troy cried.

“Troy, it’s fine, let’s go,” I said tugging his arm in the direction of the door. 

“No! It isn’t fucking fine.” He yelled.

“Look man, I don’t know, I just lost feelings,” Mitchell mumbled.

“You lost feelings for Abed? How is that even possible? How is it possible to look in his eyes and not fall more in love? How is it possible to hear his laugh and not wish that you will be able to spend the rest of your life with him? How is it possible not to just look at him and think of how lucky you are that you met?! You had him and you just threw him away, like that?” Troy's voice was hoarse and strained, tears poured down his face. 

Mitchell swung his bag over his shoulder and looked at me.

“Abed, I’m sorry. I should have told you, I know you are really really great, I’m sorry I just don’t feel like that about you anymore. Your friend is right, hold on to him. He seems like a really good guy. I’m sorry if this hurts you, and I wish you the best.” Mitchell said then exited the room with the other boy following closely behind.

Troy turned to me and wiped his eyes. 

“I’m sorry for yelling, it just makes me so mad, are you okay?” Troy asked.

I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. 

“Thank you,” I mumbled into his shirt.

“Don’t thank me, I love you, I meant every word I said,” Troy whispered.

“I want to be with you, part of me knew Mitchell and I wouldn't work out, I really want to be with you Troy, I just need some time," I said.

"I'll wait for you as long as you need." He replied holding me tighter.

_**Mistletoe** _

**Troys pov**

I pulled Abed's hand leading him in the direction of our room.

“Troy, what’s happening?” He questioned.

My heart was racing, I stopped and stood in the doorway, Abed stood in front of me looking puzzled.

“Do you have something to show me?” He asked.

I took a deep breath and pointed up at the mistletoe hanging above us.

“O-oh.” He said quietly, his cheeks flushing bright red.

“Want me to go get Britta? I think she’s just in the other room with Annie.” 

I shook my head and took his hands in mine pulling him a little closer.

“I’m right where I want to be, here, under the mistletoe, with you,” I mumbled nervously.

Abeds eyes lit up and he smiled.

“Really?” 

I nodded.

“I’m sorry if that came off as weird, or well, what I’m trying to say is... I like you, Abed. I really really like you.” I said quietly.

“I really really like you too, Troy,” Abed replied giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I felt my face heat up as Abed took a step closer.

“Is it alright if I kiss you?” He asked leaning down a little.

“Please do,” I whispered.

His lips curved into a smile and he kissed me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to update this every time I write a short story :)


	3. Ouch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy gets hurt and Abed comforts him

Abeds pov 

It was like time went into slow motion when the baseball flew through the air and hit Troy square in the nose. Troy cried out and clutched his face, more and more baseballs were being thrown by the angry kids in the audience. I grabbed Troys hand and pulled him off stage before he could get hit again.

“Are you alright? That looked so painful.” I asked.

Troy whined, his hand remained covering his nose and tears brimmed his eyes.

”what do you say we ditch this and go back to my dorm, ice cream and movies might make you feel better?” I offered.

He nodded slowly.

“Can I see your face? I want to make sure your nose isn’t swollen.” I asked.

He shook his head and sighed.

“Can we just go home?” He pleaded.

Home, he called my dorm home, did he really mean that? Probably not, was I home? Did my dorm feel like home to him?

“Yeah, I’ll drive,” I said softly.

Troy got in my car and avoided eye contact throughout the entire drive.

“How are you feeling?” I asked as we walked into my dorm.

“My head hurts and my nose.” He mumbled.

He sat down on my couch and I sat next to him, tears brimmed his eyes and he still hadn’t moved his hand from his face.

I softened my expression and looked into his teary eyes.  
His gaze was so gentle. I reached up and carefully pulled his hand away from his face.

I cupped his face with both hands, Troy relaxed into my touch and shut his eyes, breathing shakily. 

“Your nose is a little swollen, do you want some ice?” I offered.

“Yes please,” Troy said softly.

“I just gotta go get some from down the hall, okay?” I whispered.

“Thank you.” He hummed.

“Anytime.” 

I rushed out of the room and got a small bag of ice. When I came back Troy was crying.  
I reached for a soft washcloth and wrapped the ice bag in it.

He looked at me shyly and wiped his eyes.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

He shook his head. I sat down on the couch and Troy laid down, resting his head on my lap.

“I feel so weak,” he muttered.

“Why?” I questioned and gently brushed my fingers through his hair.

“I hate crying, I always cry and I can’t stop myself, I mean that really fucking hurt, I thought I’d be able to stop myself from crying but I couldn’t.” He sobbed.

“There’s nothing wrong with crying, that was a baseball Troy, those feel like fucking rocks, you got one hurled at your face,” I said.

“It’s not just this. I cry over everything, it’s pathetic.” He mumbled.

“It’s not, it’s good to cry, I love your emotions, they all feel so real. You never try to fake anything and I love that about you.” I explained.

Troys cheeks flushed red.

“Thanks.” He whispered.

“Here’s the ice,” I said before passing it to him. 

He smiled and took it from me, wincing when he pressed it against his nose. 

“You’re a really good friend.” He mumbled.

“So are you,” I whispered.

Troy sat up and turned to face me.

“This just hurts more.” He whined and put the ice on the table.

“I really hope you feel better soon,” I said softly.

“Thank you.” Troy half-smiled.

“What else can make this hurt less.” He grumbled.

I reached up to put my hands back on his face. Troys cheeks went warm under my touch.  
I leaned in and softly kissed his nose.

“Do you feel better now?” I asked, blushing furiously.

Troy cracked a smile and chuckled a little.

“I’m perfectly healed.” He said laughing.

My god, he’s so adorable.

“Although. My lips kinda hurt.” He muttered, trying to fight back a grin. 

“Oh yeah?” I smirked.

Troy nodded.

I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted sweet. He rested one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist. I swiped my tongue over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. I licked the inside of his mouth and Troy whimpered a little.

We both pulled away breathing heavily.

“I like you. I really like you.” Troy blurted.

I smiled and pecked his lips again.

“Good,” I replied.

“Do you-you um- you like me too right?” He asked shyly.

“Oh absolutely.” I smiled.

“My nose is still in a lot of pain though.” He mumbled.

“I’ll get you some Advil, that’ll help, then we can cuddle and watch Inspector spacetime if you’re open to it?” I suggested.

“Sounds perfect.” He replied.

“Does this make us boyfriends then?” I asked shyly.

“I’d like that.” 

“Me too, I’d really really like that.” 

“So boyfriends?” Troy questioned.

“Boyfriends.” I confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts? Or if you want me to make one of them into a full story. I'll post more later


End file.
